Say Uncle
by LadyStellaSkye
Summary: Horatio has a dinner date with two very important people in his life...and some annoying waiters. A fluffy fic about our fav carrot top and his Columbian love-interest. Rated T for safety first.


Say Uncle

Dark auburn curls bobbed as a woman walked briskly, with a bounce in her step, towards MDPD. She opened the door like normal, pressed the elevator button like normal, glared at Stettler a little more than normal, and went up to the desk like normal.

"Yelina." Came a monotone greeting that was always there for her.

"Horatio." She replied coyly.

"How can I help you today, ma'am?" Horatio asked, looking up at the Columbian woman's pretty face with his restful blue eyes.

"There are a few things; first, Ray got an award at school." Yelina said happily, bursting with maternal pride.

"That's wonderful." The redheaded man smiled genuinely.

"That's not all, it was for an outstanding student with good grades and a nice personality! He won a plaque and a free dinner!" Yelina bounced, somewhat uncharacteristically, but excited all the same. "He can invite two friends, and family counts, so we decided to invite you."

"Sounds great." Horatio looked down and smiled gently.

"It's tomorrow at seven, should we come by the lab then?" Asked Yelina.

"I'll be here." He murmured, already thinking of what to wear.

"Hey H, what's goin' on?" His best friend asked in her sugary-sweet manner. He turned to see her creamy curls.

"I..." He smiled. "Have a date tomorrow..." She looked surprised. "With Ray junior and his mother."

"Ah, say hi to them for me." She smiled, going to see Eric.

"I will."

"Uncle Horatio!" Ray waved.

"Hey Ray, congratulations on your award, you earned it, buddy." Horatio said as happily as Horatio Caine really could say anything.

"Thanks, now come on, our reservation's for seven and it's six thirty." Ray rushed his _parents_ out the door to the elevator.

"Slow down, Ray." Yelina started to say as he ushered them into the crammed little elevator. Her heel got caught in the crack, making her trip and fall right into Horatio's strong chest. He put his hands on her slim waist to steady her and smiled down at her, his soft eyes asking if she was okay. He took it as a yes as a pink crept its way over cheeks and she looked down, biting her bottom lip like she did when nervous.

The restaurant was extravagant with fine upholstery and dim lights. They curtains were a fine red velvet and seats were comfortable with leather over each and every one. They were seated quickly enough and ordered promptly: two red wines and a Shirley Temple.

"This is nice." Yelina commented absent mindedly.

"Very nice." Horatio added.

"I think I'm going to have the lasagna and caesar salad." She mused, tapping her chin.

"I'm gonna have the ribs, with fries and a shake." Ray said hungrily.

"Oh, Ray, you can have that anywhere. Why don't you have something nice?" Yelina asked with tilted eyebrows.

"Okay, maybe I'll have the pepper steak." He chuckled.

"Excellent choice, I..." Horatio paused. "Might have the same."

"Ready, folks?" The waiter asked, a young man in his thirties.

"Yes thanks, I'll have the pepper steak, please." Ray smiled.

"And would you like a salad or potatoes wit that. The potatoes come as mashed, baked, or boiled." Said the waiter.

"Mashed please." Answered Ray.

"Yelina?" Horatio turned to the woman.

"I'll have the lasagna and a caesar salad, please." She looked at the young man with her large blue eyes. They were a deep ocean blue with brown bursting from the pupils.

"Excellent choice." He said in a sultry tone, eyeing the older woman. She looked at him with slight confusion as he winked, making her cringe and shuffle away. Horatio and Ray traded looks.

"Ahem!" Horatio glared at the young man. "I'll have the steak too."

"Coming right up." He winked at Yelina again, making her jump and move closer to Horatio in the round booth seat. He growled at her suggestively, making her back up so much she was practically on his lap.

"That'll be all." Ray muttered.

"Can I interest you in an early desert?" He asked.

"I believe he said that was all." Horatio repeated firmly.

"Uh...yes sir." The man shrugged away, his tail between his legs.

"Thanks." She whispered.

"No problem." He whispered back in her ear.

The hairs on her neck stood at the feeling of his hot breath on her neck. She tried to shake the feeling but it kept shaking her mentality.

"That was awesome." Ray burst.

"It was good." Yelina dabbed her lips delicately.

"I agree, Ray, you gonna order desert?" Horatio asked.

"You bet! A huge slice of chocolate eruption cheesecake." He smiled boyishly, scratching his mass of dark hair.

"Ray, don't eat yourself sick." Yelina frowned.

"He's a growing young man, he needs his food, right Ray?" Horatio raised his eyes at godson, knowing the predictable answer.

"Yeah!" He replied.

"Alright...are you going to order something?" She asked H.

"Well, I don't know..." He dared a look at her. "Would you help?"

"I suppose." She directed her eyes back to her menu quickly.

"Desert?" A different waiter came back, much to their relief.

"Yes please, a piece of chocolate eruption cheesecake." Said Ray.

"And..." Horatio looked up. "Could we share a piece of the chocolate decadent, please?"

"Certainly, and would you like chocolate, caramel or raspberry drizzle?" Asked the young lady, eyeing the redheaded man.

"Raspberry, please." Yelina spoke up suddenly.

"I'll be right back with that." She smiled.

"Thank you." Yelina murmured.

"That was SO good." Ray sprawled out in his chair, fully...full.

"That was good." Horatio wiped raspberry off his mouth.

"You missed some." Yelina dabbed his lips, then kissed them.

"We should come here more often."


End file.
